Chronicles of Cloud
by Tatsuginz
Summary: Uh, ok. So I'm new to fanfic and still learning the rules and whatnot, so sorry for any issues. Anyways, this a pokemon story based off of some experiences in Pokemon X. I've been working on it for a while now. I have more chapters to upload, but I'm gonna wait and see what others think of this one so far. Sorry for any grammar issues or if the story causes you to suicide.


The night was silent and humid. A silver disk shone in the sky as stars glittered brightly. Birds slept, but insects found their opportunity to creep and and crawl, feeling safe in the shadows of night. A caterpie clung to an oak's trunk as it squirmed higher and higher. Near the top, a kakuna dangled from a thin thread that shined like silver in the moon's light. A small nest of pidgey slept soundly, but their eyes shot open, wings flapping frantically as their tree suddenly creaked and moaned. The tree toppled, nearly crushing a small figure that darted away in fear.. Not far behind, another creature chased the previous, its red eyes glowing like a fire in the night as it pursued the fleeing prey. Its body was a blob of darkness and poison, a constant smile on that wicked face. With red eyes pinned on the fleeing pokemon, Gengar continued to give chase, the trees and bushes failing to hinder the ghost type as it bleed through one oak after another. Occasionally, it would leaped from a branch, or rush through the tall grass, but it never lost sight of its target. A thick tail flailed in the ghosts vision. Gengar let out a shrill laugh. It was enjoying the pursuit as it toyed with the other pokémon. Trying to escape, the fleeing creature snapped to the right, but Gengar leaped through the trunk of an oak and slashed, the feeling of warm blood touching the very tips of its pointed fingers as a trail of shadow traced their path. The pokémon yelped in pain and shock as it whipped to the adjacent direction, its paws finding an extra rush of adrenaline.

Gengar laughed once more, darting forward and phasing through a row of bushes and trees as it continued the chase. The forest became filled with the sounds of splintering trunks and yelps of fear. Gengar's pointy fingers were coated in bright red, but he'd left no serious injuries on his prey. The fleeing pokémon made a sudden right, fleeing for feigned safety behind a wall of thorny rose bushes. The pokémon ignored the pain as claw like thorns slashed, whipped, and snagged in its fur. It just wanted to get away from the ghost type. It just wanted out of this forest. It just wanted away from "Him".

In its rush, the pokémon didn't notice the cliff's edge until a paw met open air. It gave a shrill shriek as its upper body lurched, the feeling of falling existing until a branch was caught with a feeble grip. There was no forest roof to block the moonlight as a river roared from below. Fennekin tried to pull herself up, but years of flowing water had left the gritty wall smooth and slippery, the nearest root or branch too far for her to reach. The bushes above were still as Gengar slipped out, a wicked smile remaining on his face. "Oh'oh. Look at what you've done. Got yourself in a mess have you?" Gengar mocked, but he stretched a stubby arm down to Fennekin. "Come on, grab hold." But she only loosened the tension in her forelegs, drooping lower down and hoping the ghost couldn't reach. She still felt the sting in her cut cheek, bright red staining her blonde fur. "Oh, don't be like that. It'd be a shame if you got washed away. Do you want that to happen?" Gengar advised. Fennekin dared a peek below, a thick spray slowly soaking her fur. The river was rushing by so quickly, water splashing around hard stones as a branch or two shot down the rushing current.

Fennekin felt a stone form in her stomach and decided a watery death wasn't the best way to go, but when she turned back to Gengar, she found a tall figure looming behind him. Ghostly white hair was brushed back to reveal expressionless and sharp eyes that stared down lifelessly. A torn and battered cloak covered his body and mouth, a ravage black cloth fluttering in the light breeze. The human kneeled and offered a hand, but Fennekin's heart felt heavy, her eyes wide and paws suddenly offering a weaker grip to the branch she clung to. She let go and plummeted to the icy water below, the humans eyes never loosing their blank expression, but Gengar found shock, his stubby arm darting forward to try and catch the fire type, but failing as the world became a cold blur.

O.O.O

Cloud peeked around the alley's corner, his white hair shining silver as the moon glowed like a spot light. At his side, peeking with him, was a fairy type. A sylveon known as Silk. Cloud turned his amber eyes to the right and Silk moved his pale blue gaze to the left. The town of Aquacorde looked peaceful enough, but the pair shared a nervous skip of the heart when an officer ventured onto the street, flashlight shining in their direction as they barely dodged the light. They watched until the glow disappeared and made one last peak before Cloud gave a signal to Silk. The two made a hasty jog down the street, ducking behind the tables of a cafe as the teen kept an eye on the officer. The policeman was humming a tune to himself, sometimes whistling badly as he turned a corner and disappeared. Cloud made a quick look over the table before slipping out. He gave another silent signal to his companion and started for the bridge at Aquacorde's limits. "How close are we?" Silk asked.

"Almost there, buddy." Cloud somehow understood his pokémon, the words coming to him like did, however, still hear a ghost of what most humans typically heard from a pokémon's speech. They kept close to the buildings, stopping at every alley and object to insure they didn't get caught by the officers making their routes. Cloud readjusted his shoulder bag, sharp eyes seeing through the shadows like they never existed. The boy lead his companion through the town till Silk could smell the scent of a river. "Almost there!" He exclaimed in a whisper. Cloud felt excitement in his heart.

They were almost home free.

Silk stopped suddenly, his ears pricking as the sound of footsteps echoed down the tiled street. Cloud whipped around, sensing Silk's surprise and cursed as he saw a group of officers scouting the entire street. There were five of them in all, houndours and growlithes at their heels, and even an arcanine trudging in the back. "Dammit." Cloud grit his teeth, and gave a hasty scan of the area. The bridge was long and they'd no doubt be spotted. Even if they managed to cross, the houndours and growlithes would find a scent to follow. Thinking quickly, Cloud leaped over a small fence and found slanted ground for his feet to slide down. "Come on, Silk. We'll hide under the bridge till they leave."

"What if they find our scent?"

"Maybe the river will hide it. Come on, we're almost out." Yet Cloud knew his plan was far fetched, but it was the best he had right now. Silk followed shortly after, his ribbon like feelers fluttering in the air as he cleared the fence, a light just barely hitting his tail as he fled. Silk had been excited and found his jump a bit too powerful as he almost fell into the river. Cloud had predicted his companion to make this mistake and caught the fairy type, quickly ducking underneath the tall bridge and holding his breath as the officers drew closer.

"I think I saw something." One officer alerted his comrades. Silk blinked an eye at Cloud, his expression apologetic, but Cloud focused on remaining silent. Slipping from Cloud's arms, Silk peeked over at the bridge's top. Streams of light cut through the night like silvery mist. "It could've been a wild pokémon."

"Or it could be the boy."

"Send a pokémon to scout it out, just to be safe." Silk and Cloud twirled their heads to one another, slowly and silently as they shared the same thought. "Well, shit."

Silk turned his gaze back upwards. He'd seen a bunch of growlithes and houndours, but what really wracked at his nerves was the arcanine. Their was a reason the police were so fond of such fire types. Good noses, strong fighters, and reliable.

Cloud pulled silk back just in time as a large pokémon fell to their level. Working quickly, Cloud ducked behind a column, his companion at his heels. Their breaths caught as they tried to calm themselves. They heard the pokémon sniffing, loud paw steps echoed off the bridge's columns and the two had to move to another side of their hiding spot as the arcanine searched diligently. Cloud heard the fire type taking deep sniffs at a patch of grass. She'd found a strong scent, fresh and recent. It mingled with another, a pokémon's scent. Arcanine turned to a pillar, smelling something just on the opposite side. As silently as she could, Arcanine stepped closer and closer, snapping her head around the column at the last foot, but found nothing. Cloud kept himself perfectly straight, a ribbon like feeler pressed against his mouth as Silk dangled from the boy's arms. The arcanine swiveled her head, huffed and turned to leave. Cloud and Silk returned to their previous spot and waited for the officers to leave, but the second they'd taken back their original position, Arcanine's head snapped back into view. Cloud's voice caught in his throat, too surprised to even yelp as he dropped Silk.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" She demanded, eyes aimed at Silk as she made the natural assumption. It was silk's turn to think quickly as he darted up, pressing his nose against Arcanine's own. She jumped back, natural instincts warning her, but Silk had already succeeded. Cloud watched as the fire type started to sway side to side on loose footing, her expression softened and red faced. "You'll pay for th-tha-...I...wow. Your...rather handsome, aren't you?" Silk turned a look at Cloud and shrugged a bit guiltily with an unsure smile. "Excuse me." Silk spoke gently and almost seductively. "My friend and I are trying to get somewhere. It'd be a real problem if the cops caught us before then. Do you think you could, maybe, keep quiet about this?" Arcanine's eyes snapped into focus, flicking upwards as the officer's gave a call. Silk thought his little trick had failed right there when she turned a more solid eye at him.

"Well...so long as you haven't done anything wrong, I guess I don't have to take you both in."

"Thank you." Silk chirped with a smile.

"Who said that?" Arcanine was already feigning ignorance and the two sighed heavily when the fire type was out of view and the sound of clopping footsteps dived into the distance. "Silk, your scary sometimes."

"I know..." Silk said with some distaste at his little trick.

The boy shrugged. "It's fine. Because of you we might actually make it to Santalune." Cloud's jaw stretched into a yawn and the two realized that they were tired. They'd been hiding from cops all day and they were exhausted from the effort. It was something that would continue with each new town, but they would have a break soon enough. Outside of Aquacorde was a small stretch of field and a forest before the next town, but it was late and Cloud needed to sit down. He slumped where he stood, back sliding down the column as his legs felt numb from all the walking and running this day had offered them.

Their stomachs rumbled and Silk seemed to shrivel at the sound. "Right. Food." Cloud opened his bag and rummaged around. His shoulder bag couldn't hold much. A few important items like bandages and ointment, as well as a map, extra pokéballs, a case full of sweet pastries called poképuffs. Lastly, there was a small collection of bagged chips and canned tea. Cloud pulled a can and thing of chips from his bag before offering Silk a pastry of dark brown with sprinkles and a small chip of chocolate on the top. Silk's eyes widened, almost glittering as he awed at the sweet puff. The two fangs that were always in view of his open maw seemed to sparkle in what little light existed under the bridge and Cloud had to snap his hand away. Silk's mouth found nothing but air as he snapped forward. Cloud kept the puff(And his hand)away from Silk as the pokémon made another snap for his favorite treat. Eventually Silk managed to nab just the food, but Cloud still found his hand sore where the eon had bitten him. "Geez, Silk. You really need to get a hold of yourself."

"I can't help it." His eyes clamped tight as he took a large bite of poképuff, humming blissfully as he enjoyed the chocolaty flavors dancing on his tongue. Cloud sighed, not really agitated, but almost amused. Silk had always been this way and there was never a dull moment with him around. Cloud popped his can of tea open and flicked a chip into his mouth. It wasn't much of a meal, but it still left their stomachs feeling better than before. "That was close though. It's a good thing your so good with the ladies." Cloud teased with a nudge of his elbow. Silk grew flustered, starting his usual defense. "It's not my fault! A single touch and they start swooning over me."

"Lucky you."

"Cloud!" Silk complained, but the boy only smiled at him.

The river bubbled in the night, gurgling as it flowed down the riverbed. Cloud was stuck between consciousness and unconsciousness. He was worried that the arcanine might still tell the officers, so he tried to keep an eye out, but the lids of his eyes kept drooping, too heavy to stay open as he yawned. Silk was curled up on the boy's lap, snoring soundly with his feelers rolled under his head and serving as a pillow. Cloud was left with the cold ground and hard column to sleep on. "Lucky." He remarked with sleepy disdain. Silk stirred only once, humming something about flying poképuffs. His eyes started to droop again, the weight of his eye lids much heavier and threatening to leave him in sleep at last, but his holocaster, a small portable communications device, started ringing. Eyes snapping open, Cloud snatched the device from the pocket of his white camo-pants and nearly answered it, but when he saw who was calling, he hung up immediately. "Just leave me alone already." He said sleepily and returned the device to its confines.

When Cloud looked back to the river he felt his eyes closing once again. If the cops hadn't shown up yet, than they probably wouldn't for a while. One last yawn escaped him, eyes blinking heavily and slowly as he leaned against the pillar, attempting to find comfort, but tonight would be a cold sleep for him. He watched the river as his eyes slid close. The reflecting light of the moon was beautiful, the bubbling and gurgling of the river was soothing, but the body floating by stole all sense of sleep from the boy. He perked up, eyes alert as he saw a furry body drifting down the riverbed, a few clouds of red surrounding the small creature. Its fur was a golden blonde and its body, foxlike. The pokémon's head stirred, lifting only slightly before the body slowly sank into the water. Panic driven, Cloud leaped to his feet, knocking Silk off in his rush and dashing forward to spring into the icy water. The water was clean, but the bridges shadow kept things dark. Cloud's eyes were sharp enough to see a dark form just below him. He swam closer and closer until he had the creature in his arms. Kicking with his legs he swam to the surface and found Silk's feelers fishing him from the water. "What was that all about?" Silk demanded, a bit peeved at the rude awakening.

His annoyances melted when he saw the pokémon that Cloud held. Cloud sat the pokémon on the ground, his hand keeping her head up. Red fur grew from her ears, a warmth escaping them as Cloud searched his shoulder bag for anything he could use to dry the pokémon. "Is she dead?" Silk worried. Cloud said he didn't know and managed to find a spare shirt. The pokémon squirmed as Cloud's hands brushed against the many still bleeding cuts her body contained. Cloud also found plenty of bruises on her sides, but the biggest was on the back of her head.

"H-Hey. Are Y-You ok?" Cloud shivered, his being quickly chilled from the unwanted dip. Silk drew closer and tried to help his friend, but the teen was more worried about the foxlike pokémon. "I've never seen this one before. What is she?" Cloud turned to Silk for help. The fairy type explained that she was a Fennekin. Cloud nodded in understanding and tried to wake the obvious fire type. "Hey, Fennekin. Wake up. Your ok now." She stirred, but almost quivered, a tear sliding down her cheek. Silk brushed it away with one of his feelers as Cloud leaned against the column once again and moved the injured fire type into his lap. He stroked her head, careful of any cuts as he tried to comfort her.

Fennekin kept her eyes clamped, her body sore. She felt like she'd ran forever and only found an abyss of ice to swim through. She quivered in the cold, but beneath her she felt something else quivering. She had an image burned in her head that she did not understand. She saw a man in black, a ghostly blob of shadows with red eyes and the night sky glittering above. Her eyes slipped open, slowly and nervously. She'd been running from something, but couldn't remember what. She felt a hand smoothing out her waterlogged fur, a tongue lapping at her cheek and something dry wrapped around her. She managed a weak turn of her head. Amber eyes were watching her as they blinked in relief. "Are you alright?" The voice asked, his tone worried, cold, and tired. She didn't know why, but she found relief in these tones. Still exhausted, Fennekin soon passed out before she could answer.

She woke, the sound of a river foaming and the shadow of a bridge hiding her from the sun's light. "Wha-?" She rubbed her red eye and found a bandage wrapped around her paw. Her body was wrapped and she found a stinging sensation where red blotches stained the white fabrics. She stood, almost falling as her tired legs nearly buckled. All around her she saw next to nothing. A few columns to the bridge, the flowing river, but what her eye caught was a sylveon pawing at the air as it tried to catch a leaf in the breeze. The green slip swirled over his head and Fennekin found a pale blue gaze aimed at her, not at all like the burning red she'd seen in her mental image. Still, she found herself feeling shy and afraid, leaping behind a column weakly, but peeking out to get a better look.

"Hello." He called gently and perhaps a bit sweetly. Fennekin ducked behind the column completely, not sure why she was so afraid. Her head peeked out once more and saw the fairy type smiling at her.

"H-Hello." She tried, her voice low and almost unheard. Silk heard nonetheless and waved his feelers in greeting.

"Ok, Silk." A voice called from behind her. Snapping around with discomfort and surprise, she found a boy racing under the bridge with an arm full of canned foods and other such items, but she didn't focus on that. She saw white hair, and instantly panicked, ducking behind the column and trying to run, but her legs were still too weak for such an effort. Her chin slammed on the grassy ground, her body quivering as an unpleasant sting scored through her being.

Cloud rushed forward, surprised that Fennekin was awake already. A few cans slipped from his arms as he crouched next to Fennekin. "Don't hurt me!" She pleaded, that image stuck in her head as the man in black stared coldly at her. Her paws hid her face, a hand reaching for her, but instead of a smack, or a cruel grip, she found her stomach being lifted from the grass to be replaced within a lap. "Easy, I wont hurt you." A thumb brushed at her unscratched cheek, the motion calming her enough to peek up and find those amber eyes, the boy's skin a darker color than the man in her memory. His hair was brushed differently too. He gave her a stroke with his entire hand, pushing her right ear back as he did so and smiled gently. "Your alright now." He assured. Relieved, she almost passed out once again.

Silk came closer, but he seemed a bit sheepish. "Hello." Fennekin greeted nervously once more and received a similar greeting. Cloud's eyes studied Fennekin's bandages while she was distracted with his companion. "You had us worried. I thought you might die from the cuts alone, but I guess your tougher than you look."

She wasn't sure if that was a compliment, or mentioning of dumb luck. "T-Thank you?" She said uncertainly.

Cloud nodded simply and searched through the pile of supplies he'd dropped in his haste. "Here we are." Cloud pulled a small container with a purple fluid sloshing inside. "W-Whats that?" Fennekin's voice quivered as she backed away, the container somehow intimidating. Cloud moved a hand in front of her, his palm up and urging her closer. Nervously, she stepped back into the comfortable lap and found a hand brushing her back softly. "This'll help you feel better. It's gonna sting though." She tensed at that. "W-Who are you?" She wondered out of paranoia.

Her head was jumbled and blank. She wasn't sure where she was, what she was, or who she was. All she knew was that mental image and it frightened her to no end.

"I'm Cloud." He answered and undid the bandage with the largest blotch of red, the deepest cut revealed. "That right there is Silk." The fairy type shot a calming smile at the fire type, her body loosing some tension as Cloud gave her a heads up. The bottle sprayed its contents into the wound and she gasped, flinching and tensing up in an attempt to weaken the pain, but only brought stronger pangs. Her mind clicked on its own and she scrambled away from Cloud's loose grip. She hid behind the column and gave the boy a look. It wasn't with hate, not with fear, but pain and a grudge for the stinging fluids. "That hurts!"

"I warned you." Cloud reminded the fire type. She felt a bit silly now, watching the grass for a moment before returning to the boy. The medicine stung, but she did feel some relief coming to her. "Sorry." She said.

Cloud shook his head, saying there was nothing to be sorry for and that Silk had done the same thing the first time. Silk was giving her a sympathetic eye, which helped her relax, but she was still tense. She found Cloud adding more medicine, the pain jolting up to her jaw. Instincts stirring, her jaw clamped on whatever she could find. In this case, it was the boy's hand. She tasted blood and heard Cloud hiss at the pain, but he continued to apply the potion until every last inch of the cut was coated and the bottle was emptied. Fennekin felt relief flooding where the cut had once burned her jaw releasing Cloud's hand and feeling guilty as the taste of blood clung to her taste buds. "Better?" Cloud asked as he rubbed his hand, several small punctures covering its side. Fennekin nodded and slipped away from her comfy spot.

"Sorry." She almost whispered.

"For what?" The boy said, feigning ignorance as he pulled a a roll of bandages from his bag. The fire type watched as Cloud wrapped his bleeding hand and thought that the boy's passive attitude was strange and alien.

And yet, she felt comfortable by his actions. "W-Who were you again?" Fennekin asked as Cloud flexed his hand to make sure the bandage was on tightly when he retold the fire type their names. "I think the better question is, 'Who are you?' How'd you end up like this?" Her paws shuffled and she grew silent. She'd been wondering that herself. "I...don't know." Cloud and Silk shared a look at each other. Silk shrugged and tipped his head to the foxlike pokémon. Her red eyes took a quick look at the two of them, wondering if she'd something odd. "Do you have a trainer?" Silk asked.

"Trainer?" Fennekin repeated. "Whats that?" Again the two shared a look at one another, clearly confused. She felt small, her mind a black void that swirled around nothing. She felt like she should know this term, but she couldn't even remember what she looked like. Curious, she swiveled her head and found her reflection in the rippling surface of the river. She didn't recognize who she saw and felt even smaller, but she felt more lost than anything else. "Do...Do I know you?" Fennekin asked, desperately hoping that one of them could fill the void of her mind, but Cloud only shook his head. "I found you drifting in the river last night. We've never met. Are you lost?"

"I...I-I..." She tried to remember, but only darkness and silence greeted her. "I don't know." She said miserably, ears folded back and eyes closed as she searched through an empty pool of thoughts, but saw nothing still. Cloud drew closer, and supported her chin with his hand, her eyes flicking open to stare at him. His expression was gentle, but nervous. He slipped his free hand behind her head. The fire type winced as a set of fingers poked at the large bruise at the back of her skull. "You must have hit your head petty hard. Do you remember anything at all?"

She only had that image and she wished that she could forget it. Whenever she thought back to the man in black, those emotionless eyes, every time it sent a cold chill up her spine. "No." She answered, a tear slipping down. Silk came up to Fennekin's side and gave her a big smile, trying to loosen the tension and said, "Don't worry. If your lost, Cloud and I can help you get home." Cloud nodded with a grin of his own. But how could they when she had no idea if she even had a home? Still, it was something she could at least hope for. "You'd...you'd do that?"

"Yeah." Cloud stood and stretched. "I get lost a lot myself, so I can understand if your scared. Silk's the same way, but we always get we're we need to be. Maybe we'll learn something about yourself along the way." Fennekin was silent. Not sure what to feel. Something inside her felt warm, like a flame that burned in her heart.

Silk took a spot by Cloud as the two stood in front of her, the both of them taller than she, but she didn't feel so small in their shadows. Instead, it was like a sun had risen in front of her, the eerie shadows of her mind no longer such cold things, her head nodding slowly as she stood.

The group was now on top of the bridge and Cloud's shoulder bag felt heavy with all the extra food he'd collected. They stared across the bridge, a line of foliage was visible as a forest grew in the the horizon. The sun was shining, and Fennekin welcomed the warmth, but she did not stand on her own. Her legs were still weak and Cloud had taken it upon himself to carry her. She felt a little diminished, but thankful nonetheless. Silk took the first few steps forward, eager to leave Aquacorde and make it to Santalune. He turned with a smile, urging his companions forward, but his expression melted and Cloud turned to see what had him so flustered. Cloud recoiled as he saw a group of officers rushing forward, an angry looking Arcanine in the back. Silk could feel the glare she was giving him and almost quivered in nervous fear.

"We should go."

"Agreed." Cloud chimed.

Fennekin turned an eye at Cloud. She didn't know why they were running, but she was curious as to what the large pokemon was. It was dog like, with red fur and black stripes, a pale colored tail swishing as it dashed past the officers. "C-Cloud. It's coming closer." She warned. Cloud peeked over his shoulder and saw a red furred body leaping at him. A shadow drifted over the two as the pokémon attempted to pin the boy to the ground, but Silk was a step ahead of them. A light traced the arcanine's form, her body stuck in midair as Silk's eyes glowed a bright white. The arcanine snarled at Silk, who gave a nervous smile. "Sorry about this ma'am." He apologized and turned a look at the river. Arcanine flew over the bridge's edge and plummeted into the river with a loud splash.

Fennekin heard the barking of other dog like pokémon, but Cloud turned and resumed his fleeing before she could get a good look. Silk leaned on the bridge's edge and gave one last apology to the large fire type and was greeted by some rather crude language. They ran, but the officers continued their pursuit.

"Why are they chasing us?" Fennekin asked, but they were soon over the bridge and Cloud gave a quick command to his friend. Silk took a position in front of his friends, a blinding light suddenly erupting from his body. Cloud shielded Fennekin's eyes, the officers all giving a grunt or yelp of surprise as they and their pokémon were blinded. When they could finally lower their arms and open their eyes without pain, the boy was gone with his companions. Only empty air existing where he'd once stood. "Dammit." The lead officer cursed. "Someone call his mother. Tell her he's heading for Santalune.

Cloud gave a burst of triumph as he raced down the path, the forest in the distance growing closer as he gave compliments to Silk. "We're finally free!"

"Free?" Fennekin questioned.

Cloud's sense of victory dying, he slowed his running and told her it was nothing. "Why were they chasing us?" She repeated her old question, a bit nervous that she might be prying into something private.

"Beats me." Cloud mentioned with a shrug, but Fennekin got the sense he was lying. It was like a buzzing in her head that she didn't understand. Still she didn't pry and turned her attention to Silk.

"What did you do?" Fennekin asked, her mind still awed at how he'd tossed Arcanine off the bridge.

"Just a little trick." He said, feeling guilty for giving the acranine an unexpected swim.

"Trick?" Fennekin repeated.

"He used Psychic." Cloud clarified, but she was still confused. The term seemed somehow familiar to her, but she couldn't put a paw on it.

"He glowed, too."

"Dazzling gleam. Don't you know about Attacks?" He regretted asking such a thing. With her damaged memory, Fennekin very well might not even know that she can do certain things herself. She seemed a bit ashamed and Cloud apologized on the spot. "So, does any of this seem familiar?"

Fennekin swiveled her head. She could see where the the river curved and cut through the forest, wide open fields with trees growing here and there, and the forest that looked rather dark despite the bright sunlight. "No." She said weakly.

"Ok, let me know if you see anything that even smells familiar, K?"

"K..." But as she said that, Fennekin did feel a familiar and creeping, almost twisting feeling in her gut as the forest drew closer and closer.


End file.
